Gamindustri-xxx Plan
by yum222
Summary: With the world of Gamindustri in relative peace, peculiar upgrade discs are appearing around the lands and some people and goddesses are trying them out. (Contains explicit content and futa, so shoo if you're not into it...or maybe this will give you a change of heart? Also some incest. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Gamindustri-XXX, an alternate universe, where the four goddesses, or CPUs, Purple Heart, Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart preside over each of their floating Lands, Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee, respectively. The CPUs have been competing in a console war for many generations, vying for the shares of the world, but while they were fighting each other, events are unfolding back in their lands that might doom everyone...monsters are starting to appear in many areas and a certain organization is claiming the majority of the worlds shares.

Now, during the battle in Celestia, where the CPUs fight, three of them, excluding Purple Heart, seemed to be communicating to an outsider. Then, they suddenly teamed up against Purple Heart, resulting in her defeat, cast back down to her land and changed back to her normal form.

After starting her new game as Neptune and her new friends and all, some new developments are about to happen...

Neptune and her friends were recently asked to find something back in Virtua Forest. It seemed slightly suspicious, considering that was the first dungeon in the whole game and they were way too powerful for it by now. In any case, the party quickly explored the area, poking the monsters for instant deaths.

"Ooiii, Iffy, Compa, look what I found!" Neptune came running at them, holding something in her hands. As soon as IF saw it as a disc, she grabs it from her and was about to break it. "Wait, Iffy, don't break it!" "Heh? Its an Enemy disc, right? Don't tell me you want to stall and allow it to spawn monsters before we break it, like every other time?" Neptune takes it back from her quickly. "It's not an Enemy disc, it's one of those equipment discs...which I still can't quite understand how we equip them in the first place. Anyway, I found it on the wall over there! Praise meee!~" Compa pats her head. "Good job Nep-Nep! We can always count on you to find things on that mysterious wall that shouldn't exist in this forest!"

IF smiles, then starts walking towards the exit. "Welp, quest complete I guess. What's on the disc anyway..?" Neptune checks on the equipment screen. "W-what the, lily-rank + level 100? That's crazy! I've got to try this!" "Ah, wait, Neptune, that might be...dangerous..aww shoot.." After equipping it, an electric shock seemed to course through her, causing her to collapse. "Nep-Nep! NEP-NEEEEPPP! You were so young!" "Compa, relax, she's the main character and she's still breathing." "Oh. Okay!" "Let's just carry her out. We get fully healed on the world map, so that might help." Compa nods, and they carry Neptune out.

"Ugghh..we really gotta cut down on Neptune's pudding...geh...so heavy..!" IF and Compa finally manage to drag Neptune to Compa's place. She seemed to be fast asleep, so they couldn't tell if anything was really wrong with her. "Well, I guess I'll leave her to you, Compa. I'm gonna go to the guild office and figure out who posted that quest. I'll see you tomorrow!" "Ah, uh, bye bye Iffy! Good night!~"

After IF left, Compa checks Neptune's temperature, and after seeing nothing wrong, she strips her to her panties to look for any wounds. "Ah, Nep-Nep's skin is always so smooth, even though she has such strong muscles...Pokey!~" "Nep!" Neptune suddenly wakes up from Compa's poke to her nose. She looks up at her, seeing her friend on top of her, also noticing her nakedness. "W-w-what's going on!? C-compa, you're one of my bestest best friends ever, but I don't know if I can handle this so suddenly...b-but, maybe if you were gentle...~" "Nep-Nep, thank goodiness you're okay~ how do you feel?~ any pains, aches or other bad things?~" "uh, n-none that I can think of...I mean, you look kinda cute on top of me like this...I feel a bit of deja-vu from the first time we met.."

"Looks like Nep-Nep's alright~ hah...we were so worried when you collapsed..." She sits back on Neptune's crotch area, her hands brushed across her chest. The awakened girl blushes suddenly with a yelp, covering her chest with her arms. "W-what was that...!? That felt much more sensitive than usual.." "Neh?~ What did you mumble just now?~" Compa leans back over her, their faces relatively close. Neptune felt her heart beat a bit faster and her face get redder. She couldn't understand her body's reactions, so she just thrust her hands forward, pushing Compa back to a sitting position as before. "Hya!~ N-Nep-Nep...nnnn!~ N-not...so hard...pleasie...!~" Neptune had closed her eyes, and when she heard Compa, she squeezed slightly with her hands. Each one seemed to be grabbing soft, squishy flesh, and she opened her eyes to herself groping Compa.

"H-heh!? S-sorry! I-i didn't mean to.." She let's go, Compa sighing and blushing. "Nep-Nep...I didn't know you were such a beast..." "N-no, my body reacted on its own, I swear!" "Goodness, Planeptune's CPU is stuck in the body of a beast!" She smiles, giggling a bit. "How could Gamindustri's hero act in such a...s-such a...eh..? What just..?" Compa interrupts her own joke, looking down. She had felt something poke her private place, and she saw a bulge at Neptune's panties. Neptune herself felt something heat up there, but she his her face and eyes, too scared to watch.

"Nep-Nep, since when did you have a penis? I didn't see anything there last time..." "Hyeeh!? A p-p-p...penis..!? I-i...I don't know..I didn't have it this morning...meep!~" Compa poked it through the fabric, and it twitches. "C-compaaa!~ i-if you do that...it won't go back down..!~" "mmh? But aren't you curious about how it works? Even as a nurse, I never got to see one in person yet..." Compa swiftly pulls off Neptune's panties, exposing her new assets. "Huaah! Nep-Nep has balls now too! And...ahah, your girly place is still here, right behind it all~" "nnnn!~ C-compa...this is embarrassing..!~ H-how do I put it away..? I can't go out like this.." Compa ponders a bit, then comes upon an idea. "I-it might be embarrassing, but I know how to calm biggie Nep-Nep!" "Heh!? I don't care what it is, please do it...and wait, did you just call it biggie Nep-Nep!?"

Compa giggles, then takes off her clothes and gets close to Neptune's penis. "Wha-wha...C-c-compa..t-that's not making it any sof-hyah!~ hah...hah..~" Compa starts stroking her length, blushing red. "Amazing...biggie Nep-Nep is so biiig and hardy!~ Boys like to be teased like this I think, so I thought it'd go down if I did it for Nep-Nep!" She strokes faster, blushing more at the strong scent. "N-nep...hyah..!~ nnnn~ hah...hah..~" Neptune was losing her mind as she felt pleasure from Compa's hand. Her cock stood fully erect at about 7 inches in length and 1.5 inches in width. "Heh? Your tip is leaking so much...I guess I'll give biggie Nep-Nep some extra service~" "E-extra..service...NEP!?" Neptune practically jolts up as Compa licks her tip. "C-compa..hyah...you don't need...nnngg!~ hya...!~ C-compaaa!~ Your tongue..don't...stop..!~" "Don't stop? Got it, Nep-Nep!" "N-nuuuuu!~ I-I...I said...hic...hyah..!~ s-something's...C-Compa..!~"

As Neptune cries her friend's name, white fluid starts shooting straight out, startling the nurse and landing all over her face. "Wahwahwah...it erupted so suddenly..! Nep-Nep, are you okay?~" Neptune pants heavily, her mind blank from pleasure. "Nep-Nep's semen...it's so thick and sticky...mmh..interesting, it actually tastes goodie!~" Compa starts wiping and licking the cum off her face, and when Neptune opens her eyes to see exactly that, her cock quickly springs back up. "C-compa, t-that's...s-so lewd..." "Heh!? Biggie Nep-Nep's back up!? No way...does it really have to be..?" Compa puts her hand between her legs at the end of her sentence, fidgeting a bit. "Y-you mean, there's another way..?" "Y-yes, well...if that didn't work, I think the only thing that could work...is sexual intercourse..."

They each blush furiously at that. "I-inter...you mean, w-we have to...have s-s-sex!? B-but, I couldn't..." Compa takes a deep breath, then looks at Neptune fiercely. "Nep-Nep...I think my heart's ready! I'll go with you all the way to save you here, so...so allow me to...do it with Nep-Nep..unless you don't want me..?" With teary eyes, Compa looks at Neptune. "Hah..? Compa...o-of course I..I want you, but...I mean, if you're fine with me..w-wha-!" Compa flips their positions, putting Neptune on top of her. They lock their fingers together for support as her penis pokes the entrance. "N-Nep-Nep...just be gentle...~" "I-I'll try..h-here I go..!"

Neptune's heart was beating at an incredible speed. She never knew something like this could possibly happen, but here she was, on the verge of connecting herself to Compa. "P-player 1 controller...plugging in..!~" "hah...nnngh!~ Hyaaaahh!~ Nep-Nep!~" With a strong push, Neptune slides in, tearing through Compa's hymen with ease. Her insides firmly squeeze around her cock with incredible tightness. Compa's hands were nearly crushing Neptune's as the smaller girl waited for her partner's pain to pass. "C-compa...y-you don't need to keep going if it hurts..." Compa breathes shakily, small tears dripping to the sides of her face. "I-I'm fine, Nep-Nep...I knew it was gonna hurt...I just under-hic-underestimated...your size..just gimmie a minute..." Neptune nods, and in an attempt to help Compa, she starts licking at her breasts and nipples. "Nnn..hyah...Nep-Nep..hah...hyah...you can move now...slowly though!" "Mhm, slowly it is..~"

While smooching her nipples, Neptune starts pushing in and out steadily, both letting out small moans. "Hyan...hah..hauh..hya..Compa, it feels...so good...and tight..hah...c-can i..go deeper..?~" "Hyaahh...nnn!~ w-what are...hah...talking about, Nep-Nep..?~ A-aren't you already...hya!~..all in..?~" Neptune looks down, then shyly shakes her head. "I-I'm only about halfway..." "H-half...!? N-no way..biggie Nep-Nep's...just too biiig..!~" "But, Compa...it just sucks me in...deeper each time...I-I can't help iit!~" Neptune thrusts deeper each time, her large rod stretching Compa's insides wide. "Hyaaann!~ Nep-Neeeep!~ mmmmhhh!~" Compa grabs Neptune's face and kisses her forcefully, attacking her lips and tongue as her pussy was ravaged. Neither had ever kissed anyone before, so they licked and kissed at each other enthusiastically until they found a good rhythm. "Mmmmh...mmmmhh!~ hah...Compa...I'm finally all iinnn!~ it's so hot insiiiide!~ mmmmhh!~" Compa's body shivered and shuddered as she felt Neptune's cock reach her deepest parts, just barely pushing through her cervix. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have such a beastly hot rod plowing into her. She felt it twitch and throb violently as Neptune thruster frantically, and she let her body move on its own, crossing her legs behind Neptune and hugging her tightly, ensuring no escape. "Mmmmhh!~ Nep-Neeeepp!~ I-I'm going crazy!~ I love yoouuu!~ mmmmh!~" As Neptune hears her, she starts pounding faster and harder than ever, completely fixated on making Compa hers. "I love you too, Compa!~ hyaaahhh!~ I'm...!~ Uploading...data..!~"

Jammed as deeply possible, Neptune finally shoots her load inside. Their minds were blanked out in ecstasy as spurt after spurt of cum filled Compa' womb up to the brim. "Up..load..successful...entering...sleep mode...hah...zzz~" Compa watches Neptune fall asleep while still inside her, then feels her own eyes and mind get drowsy. "Hah...good...nighty night...Nep-Nep...hah...zzz..~" Hugging each other for comfort, they fell asleep for a night of pleasantly sweet dreams of pudding...well, one of them at the very least.


	2. Chapter 2

"Compa? Nep? Anyone there? I'm coming in.." IF came back the next morning, using a spare key since no one answered. But as she entered her friend's room, she dropped one of her cellphones to the floor. A couple others also mysteriously unclipped themselves and fell, adding to her shock at the sight —and smell— before her.

Clothes were on the floor, the room smelled of sex, both Compa and Nep were in the bed, sleeping together while hugging closely. "Uh..I-I'm just...gonna...bye!" IF leaves in a hurry, too embarrassed to wake them up. She had no idea that they were in that kind of relationship. In any case, she hadn't gathered much intel from the guild, so she didn't need to tell them anything right away.

Walking aimlessly, she checked her phone and opened Green Heart's blog to see if there was anything new. "As if there wasn't anything new...she posts things every hour or so, and even more on her hidden blog...hmm..?" Once again, another shock hit IF, as there wasn't a single post since yesterday. "The heck's going on..?"

Her phone rings, informing her of a new text message. Her heart skipped slightly as she read the sender's name 'Vert-Vert'. She had been forced by the lady herself to change the name to that.

-Hey Iffy!~ Are you busy today? I'm having trouble with this one game here, and I couldn't help thinking you'd be the best person to help since last night. Of course, I knew you probably sleeping at the time, so are you free to come now? I just can't focus on anything else but that...game...

Thanks, Iffy!~-

IF couldn't help but feel overjoyed. "She thinks I'm the only one who can help her? To think there was a game even lady Vert couldn't beat..."

-I'll be ASAP, I'd do anything to help you, lady Vert!-

Skipping happily, IF speeds off to the terraporters, eager to meet Green Heart and play games with her.

—

"Nnhah...hah...hah..goodness...I'm..getting so close...hah...Iffy...hah..hah..—"

*knock knock*

"L-lady Vert? I came, just like you asked..I'm coming in.."

IF opens the door to Vert's room. Everything in the room seemed normal, except for the fact that not a single game was on. Green Heart usually had a few on at the same time, but right now, she was sitting at the side of her bed with a pillow on her lap. Her face looked really red, and for a second IF thought she had been crying. "A-are you okay, lady Vert? I can come a bit later..." "N-no, please, stay! I invited you after all. Come, sit beside me~" IF nods, sitting down as Vert turned a game on with the largest TV by remote. As usual, IF sat at a respectable distance, but the lady closed it to nothing in an instant.

"L-lady—" "Shush, call me Vert, or I'm kicking you out" "Eh!? Ahh..V-Vert..s-so, it's this game you need my help with?" IF had a permanent blush while alone with her idol. "No, but I need to make sure you're up to the task. You haven't come by recently...remember, I'll always be happy to see you~" IF gulps, as she never had any retorts to her teasing. Receiving the controller, she started playing the game with as much focus as possible. The game she played, at the highest difficulty setting, required a huge amount of focus, speed and endurance. Suffice to say, IF wasn't the best, but she quickly improved and adapted, partially because the Lady herself was watching and coaching her on.

"Now, you need to make sure you can use the controller with one hand, because there's a special segment near the end where you have to use a separate joystick. It won't seem like it does anything, but I assure you, its the only way to get a bonus CG image at the end." IF was shocked. One hand? It appeared that it was possible to play one-handed...she starts practicing, and after a while, she was able to reach the higher levels again. "This is crazy...Nep is gonna freak when I show her this!"

"Good, keep going..I think the next level is the last, so prepare yourself. It doesn't matter what you do on the joystick, just do anything and focus on the screen. I know you can do it." IF nods, 110% in the zone. She would show Vert she can can depend on her. It was a fearsome final boss with many different stages, each taking 10 minutes to fight before the next.

Now, it seemed to be the final form. IF had one life left as well, and things looked dire. "Okay Iffy, now's the time. Here, make me proud!~" Vert takes her free hand puts it on the supposed joystick. It was much bigger than she expected, and it felt weird, but it didn't matter. She had a boss to wreck and a hidden game secret to discover for Vert. She would not back down.

The battle began, and IF immediately went to work with moving the joystick. She started with stroking it up and down. Considering the intense action with her other hand, she was forced to match speeds, so her stroking was fast and hard, moving it around roughly. "Mmh!?~ y-yes..just like that...k-keep going!~" Hearing her approval, IF kept going, only getting faster as time goes on, switching around her technique often. She felt powerful heat and twitching from the joystick, but she never let up, and soon she was close to killing the boss. "Iffy, don't slow down! Whatever you do, don't stop, go as hard and fast as possible!~" "Yes, Vert, I have this!~"

Her stroking was at the speed of a demon, and the stick was throbbing fiercely as IF was almost finished. Just a few more seconds...so close...

The final explosion. The boss, after so much fighting, was dead. She was still stroking the joystick, and she suddenly feels it throb oddly, so she turns to see it...and her mind goes blank. Her brain, after being so focused on the game, couldn't quite register what she saw.

Soon, her mind started making out a few pieces coherently. Firstly, Vert was layed back and panting. Secondly, she was completely naked. She stared at her breasts for a few seconds before looking down to the third item: Her hand was gripped around a large appendage...and it spurts out a little bit of white liquid down the shaft, dripping onto her hand. Letting go, she sees the same substance was covering Vert's body at many places. The name of the thing she saw finally came to her. "A...p-penis..? L-lady Green Heart...w-what's going on..?" "Hah...hah...Iffy...your skills...are amazing.." She sits up and looks at her, smiling. "Before we start playing, I need you to lick my body clean." "W-wha!? I can't do that..t-there's no—" "I don't think you have a choice in the matter, Iffy. You made a mess, so you have to clean up~"

Vert holds up her breasts, waiting for IF to do as she says. She really didn't have a choice, she'd never disobey her idol, much less the CPU of Leanbox. Her body was shaking as she slowly approached her chest, heat rising up to her head. With her first, though reluctant lick, Vert gasps quietly and pushes off IF's coat. The younger girl licks up the cum covering the goddess' breasts with small, quick movements. It felt weird, finally seeing these things bare after being pushed into them so often in the past. As her tongue passes over one of Vert's nipples, she hears her take a sharp breath. Curious, IF rolls her tongue around the nipple, feeling its stiffness while Vert whines slightly. 'Even goddesses are sensitive...does she like this..?' She starts playing and massaging each breast with a hand each...which is saying something, considering the size difference. IF also starts to suck on her nipple, happy to please the lady even in such an embarrassing way.

Vert closes her eyes and lays back down, relishing in IF's teasing. She felt like teasing back a bit by rubbing the girl's crotch with her leg. "Mmmh!?" IF jolts, biting the nipple she was on fiercely by accident. "Hyaahh!~" "L-lady Vert! I-I'm so sorry, it was an accid—" "shhhh..hah..so rough..hah..I like it like that..~" "A-ahh..? Right...I wasn't finished.." Ignoring Vert's response to which she had no words for, she continues licking up the rest of her semen on her tummy. Inevitably, she arrived face-to-face with the lady's penis, seeing its size up close. It truly looked monstrous at 8 inches long and just under 2 inches thick. 'Shouldn't they be at least a bit smaller..?'

Without realizing it, as IF was licking Vert clean, she had placed herself perfectly in a 69 position. Vert easily slips off the girl's clothes leaving her lower half bare. "L-lady Vert!? P-please, m-my underwear..." She hides her privates with her hand from embarrassment, self-conscious of such things. "Ara ara...you've seen me in all my glory, yet you hide yourself, Iffy? How unfair...~" "e-ehh...I..mmh...but.." Closing her eyes, IF removes her hand, realizing her selfishness. "I'm sorry...d-don't stare too much...i-it looks weird, doesn't it..?" Without warning, Vert places her hand on it, softly rubbing, or petting, around the entrance. "M-meep! L-lady—" "Silly Vert...this, right here, is the cutest, most beautiful flower I've ever seen laid my eyes upon...~" "ehh...no..t-that's..." IF's face goes beet red, though her heart felt very happy to hear that.

"Iffy, don't forget me now...your goddess' spear of love needs attention too~ go on, give it a good lick, and suck on it...please~" Iffy, looking at the object in front of her, had no possible way of ignoring Vert's request. Trying to ignore the fact that she was touching her precious spot, IF starts licking the tip. "This thing...it's so hard..d-does it hurt like this..?" "Mhm...it pains me to say this, but the only time it wouldn't hurt is if it went inside you..." Vert fibbed, tracing her finger along IF's slit. "I-inside...!? T-that's...the only way..? I-I...I understand, I won't let you down, lady Vert!" With renewed vigor, she puts the tip in her mouth and sucks on it strongly. "Hann!~ Iffy..!~ hah..now, for my own meal..~" Vert spreads IF's lips open, revealing bright pink flesh starting to get wet. She gives a nice, long lick along her pussy, making the girl whine as she sucked. "V-vert, t-that's dirty..!~ y-you shouldn't..!~" "Oh, Iffy..of course not~ just enjoy your goddess' special massage..~" IF shivers as she feels Vert's warm tongue lick across her slit and push itself inside. Attempting to muffle her coming moans, she continues to pleasure her goddess' cock with her mouth, taking it a bit deeper. Despite being a bit against it, she started to like the taste and smell, making herself blush as she realized it.

Both girls' hips were beginning to sway slightly as they pleasured each other. IF didn't know what was coming, but she felt good none the less, every lick making her want more as she takes more than half of Vert's length in her mouth. "mmmh..hyaahh..Iffy, deeper..!~" She obeys, now deep throating almost to the base while her partner sucks on her clit. "mmmhh!~ mmmh..~ mmmmh!~" Up and down, IF accelerates as she feels it throbbing in her mouth frantically. She felt like her own body couldn't handle much much more until—

"mmh!?~ mmmmh..!~ mmmh..!~" Vert pinched her clit, sending pleasant shocks down her spine as she came. As that happened, Vert's rod explodes into her mouth, forcing her to swallow her hot cum before taking it out, receiving the rest on her face. "*cough* hah...hah..geez...its everywhere...hah..l-lady Vert..did..did I do it well..? D-does it still hurt..?" Vert gets up, still panting, then lifts IF up onto her, holding her up by the legs. IF had to hug Vert in order not to fall off, then her goddess pushes her against a wall, rubbing her length against her pussy. "You did really well, Iffy, but when I said 'inside'...I meant in here..~" She prods her entrance, making IF whine. "I-in there..!? But, i-it can't fit..it's impossib—" Vert cuts her off with a deep kiss. 'My..my first kiss..with lady Green Heart..'

Separating from the kiss, Vert couldn't wait any longer. "Logging in...username, Vert-Vert...password...I love my Iffy!~" "hah..?..hyaaammmmh!~" Vert thrusts in, kissing IF at the same time. The younger girl closes her eyes as tears trickle down, sensitive to the pain she's experiencing. 'It hurts...it hurts so much...so big..' Vert hugs her tightly, licking away her tears. "Shhh, it'll get better soon...don't worry..~ You're big sis Vert-Vert will make it all better soon..~"

The goddess moves her hips slowly, giving IF some time to get used to it. Her moans were shaky, but after a few minutes, IF could feel the pain gradually give way to pleasure. "V-vert...you can..hyah..m-move more, i-if you like...hyiih..!~" She squeals a bit as Vert's rod pushes deeply into her. She felt her really full, feeling as if it reached her tummy. "Iffy..!~ You're so hot and tight inside..it's simply divine!~ No one but your Vert-Vert is allowed in here, alright?~" "Hyaaah!~ Y-yes, only...only Vert-Vert...can do this to me..!~"

Lady Vert was enjoying this to the fullest. She was enjoying being able to make IF say such embarrassing things, and the girl couldn't refuse her. She had full trust in her, even loved her, and doing this together...it was a dream come true, though she wished she were more ready for it. IF can't help but claw at Vert's back as her idol thrust faster and harder into her. It didn't take too long before Vert was fully ravaging IF's pussy, repeatedly hitting her cervix at every thrust. "Iffyyy..!~ I can't stop...I can't stop, Iffy!~ Hah...hah..hah..!~ Mmmmhh!~" IF couldn't control her moans anymore, and when Vert kissed her and accelerated suddenly, she felt her climax coming. She closed her eyes, her mind completely blank aside from pleasure as her screams of bliss came out, her partner tightly hugging her and pumping white seed in her body at an incredible rate.

"V-vert..!~ So..so much is...its filling me up..!~ Hot...it's so hot...Vert..!~" IF tears up as Vert finishes and lays her back down on the bed, slowly sliding out her length. They were panting loudly, bodies shuddering in the afterglow of their love-making.

Lady Green Heart hugs IF to her chest, letting her sleep. She'd stay with her Iffy and watch over her, her love never showing any restraint since the day they'd met.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the sort-of hiatus. School's getting busier, games are coming out...time is hard to find for this hobby of mine. But fear not! With the help of my amazing girlfriend, I've been learning quite a bit stuff to help my writing! Anyway, please feel free to comment, review, message, etc if you want me to write even better!**

"M-mmh..hyah...hah...C-Compa...hyaahh..!~" Neptune looked down to Compa, lewdly and hungrily sucking on her cock. She had woken up to the toe-curling pleasure a minute ago, still half-asleep but very much enjoying the volunteer wake-up call. "Compa...Compa..!~ hiyy!~ hyah..hah...I..I can't hold on anymore..!~ Hyaahh!~" "Mmhh!?~ mmmh...*gulp* *gulp*..mmhh!~" Compa struggles to drink Neptune's sudden torrent of semen, a good deal of it dripping down the shaft. "Mhm...hah..hah..geez, Nep-Nep...you shot so much..." She licks up what she missed as Neptune pants heavily, mind cleared and refreshed.

And with that clearing of her mind, she noticed something very odd. Checking her status screen, there was a new bar, or gauge, separate from HP and SP. It simply had 'XXX' in front, the bar showing about 80%...and it gradually dropped down to 70%. "Nep-Nep, are you alright? You look like you're thinking...you should leave that to Iffy." "Ahhh! I'm the main character, I'm allowed to think!" Neptune turns and sees her phone flashing with a message from Noire. "Hrmm..? She wants to talk to me about something important..? Daawww, lonely Noire finally wants my lovely company!" "Oh, Nep-Nep...you shouldn't tease Noire so much, even if it is true. I'll hold the fort here, so go and make her less lonely~" "Got it! Oh, and thanks for, uh...y-you know..doing these things for me..~" Neptune blushes, then gives a little kiss to Compa's cheek before scurrying out. "Anytime, Nep-Nep!~"

—

Meanwhile...

"Hah...mmh..hah...hah..hyah..!~ S-so good..so much is...shooting out...hah...should...keep it down...for a while.." Noire stood over her toilet, amazed at how much white cum her new asset produced, though she then quickly shakes her head and walks out, fixing her clothes and feeling relieved that her member softened. She checks the gauge in her status: 70%. "It only went down by that much..? Please, get here soon, Nep...!" She hoped to gain new info, and help, from her fellow goddess, though mostly because she was the only one besides her sister that she felt she could confide in.

"I suppose I should check the net too.." She mumbles to herself, sitting in a chair with her laptop. She attempts to search a few things, but after a few minutes, she slams the laptop shut, face flushed red. "W-w-why are there such lewd things online..!? Nep, please hurry..!"

—

Neptune finally arrives at Lastation's large Basilicom. It had finally become a nice place to visit after Avenir was kicked out for good. The high-rise building was huge, numbering over 50 floors, and Noire used the entire top floor as her home. What she found funny though was that, when leaving the elevator, it's as if walking through the threshold of an actual house's front door. The only way to tell otherwise was with the windows. You usually can't see the entire city through a regular window.

Walking in, she leaves her shoes at the entrance, then notices three other pairs. She knew two were probably Noire's and Uni's, but the last she recognized as Nepgear's, her little sister. "She must be hanging out with Uni..."

Walking along the hallways, she spots Uni's room and decides to take a peek. She walks in and sees both Nepgear and Uni sitting in front of a large television playing a racing game.

"Mmh? Just a minute, Onee-chan, we'll finish this game soon." Uni says without looking away, mistaking Neptune for Noire. Upon realizing this, Neptune decides to prank her sister.

Crouching down, she silently crawls towards her sister, unable to hide her fiendish smile. "Just a little closer...wait for the right moment...~" She mutters quietly to herself, directly behind Nepgear now. Her hands were ready, she thought to herself. Both little sisters were completely focused on the race. It was now or never!

"Surpriiise!" Neptune firmly gropes Nepgear's breasts, squeezing them strongly. "Kyaaaahh!? O-Onee-chan!? W-what are you..hyaaah!~ N-not there, onee-chan..!" Nepgear immediately drops her controller, arms and body twitching and squirming from Neptune's touch. "Ho ho? It seems like my darling little sister has gotten bigger—and more sensitive as well! How cute!~" "Kyaah..!~ I-I don't knowww!~ O-Onee-chan, please..!~ It..it feels...weird..!~"

Nepgear was completely red, but Neptune just hugs her closer. "My cute little sister, I just wuv you so much..!~ I just wish I could...could...ah..hah..? W-what..?" Neptune loses her train of thought suddenly, her mind picturing Nepgear on a bed, completely nude and beckoning her to come closer. And she did, kissing her body, caressing her everywhere...

She shakes her head, banishing the images from her mind as she felt a slight flash of excitement from her body, though she let go of Nepgear before anyone noticed. "Ah, s-sorry Nepgear..I-I didn't mean to be so rough.." "G-geez, onee-chan...don't scare me like that..for a second I didn't think you were going to stop.." She was panting slightly, hand placed over her heart. Uni was just as red as the others, not really sure what to say.

"What's going on here..? Oh, Neptune, you're here! Thank god.." Noire appears through the door, picking up the other goddess from the floor. As she does that, Uni stands up as well, approaching her older sibling. "O-onee-chan...are you feeling alright..? I feel like you've been avoiding me recently.." She asked innocently. Noire looks at her for a few seconds, looking a bit uncomfortable, then leaves the room while dragging Neptune. "T-there's nothing wrong...I just..need some time alone! I'm busy with work!"

Without giving Uni a chance to reply, Noire closes the door, leaving the two younger siblings confused and worried. Nepgear takes Uni's hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry, Uni-chan, I'm sure you'll be able to get closer to Noire in time..." Uni nods slowly, a bit depressed. "It's alright...it's just, I get a bit jealous whenever I see Neptune shower you with attention...and seeing you much closer to your goal than me.." Nepgear and Uni look at each other, then smile. "Come on, let's go take a bath, Uni-chan. We'll think of something for sure!~" Uni agrees happily, and they leave the room.

—

"So, what does our lone wolf Noire need from me so suddenly?" Neptune asks, sitting next to her friend on her bed. Noire looks down, flustered from earlier. "I told you, stop calling me a lone wolf! This is..very serious..and hard to explain...do you know of anything odd happening recently?" "Odd..? Uh, I don't know...w-what exactly do you mean by that?" Neptune answers, thinking about the xxx-disc, but not really wanting to say it. "Odd, like..." Noire thinks, then sighs. "You know what, never mind..I'll just show you..you're the only one who'll know this, okay? Here..here goes.."

Noire lifts her skirt, and Neptune gasps. She had the exact same new asset as her. "Y-you have one too..!?" "Too!? What, you mean..?" It was Noire's turn to be surprised as Neptune lifted her own skirt. They both blushed deep red, avoiding eye contact.

"W-well, I suppose you've been through the same troubles as me..." Noire said, breaking the silence. "Ah, umm...I-I don't know...it didn't seem so bad once Compa started helping me. Oh, but you've been keeping it to yourself as usual, so of course it's only troublesome to you. Why don't you talk to Uni about it?" Noire's face flushes as she hears her sister's name. "U-Uni..!? N-no way, I can't...not when the xxx-bar is so close to full..!" "The xxx-bar? Oh, I only found it this morning...and it seems like it's at 92%...what does it do anyway?" Noire goes wide-eyed. "N-ninety-two? That's the same as mine...the closer it is to full, the more I get lewd daydreams a-about Uni...I can't control it...y-you?" "Huh..I think that happened earlier..I was thinking about Nepgear...and I was getting excited..."

Both Neptune and Noire look at each other with worried looks. They couldn't bring themselves to ask one thing. What would happen if the gauge maxed out? Their thoughts were already occasionally wandering towards their sisters in various lewd and tempting situations, and it was slowly driving them crazy. "I-I don't understand...i-it's like my body's demanding that i... Do my sister.." Says Netpune as she checks the gauge: 97%.

Now they couldn't even keep their erections down, poking right out from under their skirts. "N-Neptune..w-what do we do..? M-my hand won't be enough if this keeps up..." "Maybe...maybe we should go into HDD mode?" Neptune suggests, and they both agree to try. In a flash of bright light, each transform, Neptune always showing huge contrast to her normal form. The problem, though, was that no weapons or armor appeared along with them. Completely naked, with their cocks hanging proudly. Simultaneously, the goddesses put a hand to their head, suddenly getting a small headache, then their faces go beet red. "Nepgear..." "Uni..."

"So, Uni-chan, any ideas on how to win over your sister?" Nepgear asks as they both rise from the bath tub. "I...I don't know..maybe I should just tell Onee-chan that...eh?" She looks at the entrance to the bath as two people suddenly come in. Realizing who they were, Uni blushes deep red, having almost confessed out loud next to her sister.

"O-onee-chan? Noire? W-what are you...heh!? W-what are those..!?" Nepgear notices their male appendages through the steam. "I-in HDD as well..w-what's..going on..?" Nepgear's voice goes quiet as Neptune goes close to her, then gently pushes her back to the wall. Uni was in the same position beside her, exchanging looks of embarrassment and confusion. The older girls were panting and looking straight in their sister's eyes.

"N-nepgear...we...I need you...please..I must..have you..." "Uni..I-I'm sorry, but...your sister...needs your body..please don't hate me.." Before either could respond, the goddesses steal their lips and kiss them passionately. "Mmh!? Mmmhh..!~ mmmgh...mmmh!~" Arms pinned to the wall, the younger siblings could do nothing to gain the advantage. But that was fine for them. They were finally, though abruptly, kissing the one they loved. Uni even started tearing up and crying as Noire thoroughly showed her what a real intense kiss was.

Five minutes in, their lips finally separate. "O..Onee-chan..hah...you can..do what you want...I..I love you.." Nepgear whispers, blushing and heart racing madly. Neptune nods, pressing the rest of her body against her younger sister, her large and hot appendage pushing against Nepgear's tummy.

Uni looked up to her sister, panting. "Onee-chan...I..I want to help you...w-whatever you want, I-I'll do it..! W-what can i-hyaah!?" Noire suddenly pushes her down to her knees, greeting her with her cock. "Hah...hah..please...lick it...please!~" She says, desperate for attention. Uni blushed darkly, smelling and poking it before nodding. "Y-yes, anything for onee-chan..."

Neptune whispered into Nepgear's ear. "N-Nepgear...I'm barely holding myself back anymore...please..I...I want you...~" While saying that, she rubbed her member against her sister's tummy, losing her self-control. "I-I...okay...I'll help you sis...l-like this..?" Crouching down, Nepgear grabs the stiff rod and strokes it. "W-wow...it's so hard and hot...and it's pulsating strongly...and.." After smelling it slightly, she starts licking the tip, causing Neptune to gasp quietly. "N-Nepgear...more..please..!~"

On Uni's side, Noire was very much enjoying her sibling's tongue. The young girl explored her cock as she pleased, looking to find the most effective areas to pleasure the elder. Nepgear would peek and copy her best friend, making both transformed goddesses moan in bliss.

Unfortunately, the goddesses were now looking for greater pleasure, stopping them and suddenly carrying them in the air, then setting the girls back to back, leaning against each other. "W-wha..? Onee-chan..?" The older sisters held them up with ease, prodding their rods against Nepgear's and Uni's slits. They were both a bit scared of what was coming next, so Neptune and Noire put Nepgear's hand together with Uni's.

"Mhmm..we can do it, Uni-chan. I'm here with you.." "T-thank you Nepgear..I'm with you too-" "Kya!~" They both yelped as the older girls pushed in slightly, just barely touching their hymens. Neptune and Noire kiss their partners and push through simultaneously, moaning in pleasure. "M-mmmhh!~ Nnn..Ne..Nee-chan's...so big...i-inside me..!~", Nepgear moaned, tightly clinging to Neptune.

Uni, on the other hand, was completely muted by Noire's deep kiss and slow thrusts. It seemed too much for her, though Neptune also decided to start thrusting, nibbling at Nepgear's nipples roughly. "Hyaaah!~ It's...hyah..onee-chan's...digging...into me..!~ Onee-mmmmhh!~"

Nepgear's moans were muted by Neptune's lips, kissing her deeply as she thrusts deeper and faster. Uni, on the other hand, finally manages to breathe and moan, her sister separating her lips and tongue from hers. "Fwaah...hah..hyaa!~ hah...hah..Onee..chan...hyah!~ I...I love you Onee-chan...I love you..!~ M-more...use me...however you like..!~", she moaned as Noire's hips pounded her solid rod harder and faster.

The transformed CPUs were relentless in their quest for release. The younger siblings still held each other's hand, squeezing them them quite hard at times when the pleasure was too much. Before long, the sisters' cocks were throbbing hard as they panted fast and closed their eyes. "Nep...Nepgear..hah..I'm...so close..I'm..I'm gonna...N-Nepgear!~" "Uni!~ Uni..yes...so good...coming..it's coming...s-sorry Uni..I can't stop..!~"

Nepgear and Uni moaned loudly at their suddenly agressive thrusting, pushing as deeply as they could until the pink haired girl felt the dark haired one's back shiver and convulse. "H-hyaaah..!~ O-onee-chan...so warm...filling my tummy...~"

Seconds later, Nepgear felt the same flood of lovely warmth spread inside her. "Hah..ahh..hyah..!~" She could hardly speak, Neptune's tender love rendering her mind blank as cum flowed into her orgasming body spurt by spurt.

Neither of the younger siblings remembered being brought to a bed, one layed next to the other. One thing was for sure though: they never let each other's hands go.


End file.
